Rekindling Our Love
by Elevating with You
Summary: Jo's back and Kendall's dating Lucy. She'll never give up on the boy she love even if it means ruining Lucy's image. Kendall/Jo and slight Jo/Camille Friendship. NO SLASH!
1. Memories

**I Know what you're thinking:**

**Why the hell am I writing another story?**

**Let's just say that bestie of mine requested another one and there's no way I can't refuse to her!**

**and yes, I know I'm pushing my limit and for the part I'm going on vacation for a week then I have choreograph a dance for my stupid cousins! I'm quite booked and yet I'm writing multiple stories for you guys.**

**And now my rant is over time for the disclaimer:**

**I DON'T OWN BTR**

* * *

A certain blonde sighed as she looked out the window, the airplane has just landed and she was just waiting for somebody to tell her that it was safe to leave.

"You are now safe to leave the plane, thank you for flying with us."

She smiled as she got off from her seat and left.

"I WON!" Kendall yelled in victory as he just beat his best friends in a new video game they had bought.

"No fair." Carlos pouted as he threw his controller on the table and grabbed his drink.

Lucy and Camille laughed at the scene; they were stuck there watching their boyfriends and their friends work their butts off for just one game.

"Best two out of three?" Logan challenged and the four of them quickly returned to their controllers.

"Hey guys, before you waste another hour from playing that game, why don't we go grab lunch first?" Lucy suggested.

They all stood up with James and Carlos already running to the elevator.

"Shall we?" Camille asked as she took Logan's hand in hers and as Kendall wrapped his arm around Lucy.

They caught up to the two boys who went ahead who was currently holding the elevator for them. Once the elevator stopped at the lobby a mass of flashing lights appeared in front of them but it wasn't pointed at their group but pointed at the near entrance.

"What's going on?" James wondered.

As they neared they saw a familiar figure. All of their eyes went wide as they always knew that person from anywhere.

"Jo?" all of them except Lucy exclaimed.

The actress turned away from the cameras and smiled at the group. She gave a quick goodbye to the press and went up to them.

"Guys, it's been so long." She said giving them a big hug.

"Who's this?" Jo asked eyeing Lucy.

"Jo this is Lucy my… girlfriend." Kendall choked making Jo's face fall.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Jo." She introduced herself with the best fake smile she can do.

"It's nice to meet you too." Lucy chirped.

"Well, I got to go to my apartment and settle back in." she said before heading out.

All of them looked at her with fallen faces as she left, well, except the rocker girl who is completely clueless of the situation.

"Let's go guys!" she told them breaking them out of their trances.

They all nodded and followed her.

Jo sat in her lonely apartment. Since she was already 19, he father decided that it would be alright if she lived by herself while she's at Hollywood.

She looked over to the boxes that were stacked up at the corner, begging to be unpacked. She stood up from her seat and opened one of those said boxes. She dug up until she saw a little 'thing'. It was the 'thing' that Kendall gave her when he asked her out to be his 'guest-friend-person-thing' at their 'social gathering'. A soft smiled grazed over her lips as she looked at the object. Up until now, she doesn't know what that thing is.

She dug up once more to see a piece of paper a little torn out from being under all these things. She reached for it and unfolded it carefully, making sure she doesn't rip it apart. Her smile grew as she scanned the piece of paper; there lied the little drawing Kendall did of her when they had their one-minute date.

Her eyes fell on one picture frame at the bottom of the box. She reached from it and realized that it was the picture frame Kendall gave her on that Christmas Eve. When she reached North Carolina back then, she placed a decent picture of her and Kendall in it.

Inside the box were a shoe box, she took it and opened it. There place, all her prom memories. Their pictures from the prom were placed there and there was even the corsage Kendall gave her. She made sure that the corsage was preserved when she got home from the prom.

She placed everything back to the box and placed the box gently at her side, she took the box that was below the first one and opened it as well.

There lied the numerous costumes and even her dresses. The costumes were from when she and Kendall were sneaking around and the dress was her dress to the party, dance and prom.

Her smile quickly disappeared as she replayed the happenings earlier in her head.

"He moved on…" she whispered.

They did broke up so that means they no longer have the right to restrain each other from entering another relationship but it's hard not to feel any6 pain if you see your ex going around with his new girlfriend in his arms.

Sure Kendall may have a new girlfriend but Jo never looked at another guy. Even though her manager and even the public want her to date her co-star, she still said no to all of them. She may have gone to dates with some guys but she was never in a committed relationship, all of those times she will just remember Kendall.

* * *

**his is just a little prologue ;)**

**Review? :)**


	2. She took Everything

**Here's where we'll start having OOCness from our characters so brace yourselves ;)**

**Disclaimer: If I own BTR, Jo would have never left, Logan and Camille have never broken up and James & Carlos would have girlfriends. But sadly, IU don't**

* * *

Jo sat there inside of one of the cabanas as she glared as the couple was playing with each other by the pool.

"Damn her." She mumbled.

"Hey there, Josephine." Camille teased as she took the seat opposite from jo.

"Rocker chicks were never Kendall's type then why is he with her." Jo grumbled.

"They do say, opposites attract." Camille smiled.

Jo sighed as she took another sip from her drink before slamming it on the table.

"Camille, I've got a plan!" she informed the brunette who was sitting across from her.

"What now?" Camille let out a frustrated sigh.

"Well, how about we tell a few people something." Jo said putting a devilish smirk on her face.

* * *

Camille shook her head; Jo stared to change ever since she heard that Kendall and Lucy were dating. And let me tell you, it wasn't a good one.

Lucy strolled around the lobby and noticed something different. People kept whispering and pointing at her like there's something on her face.

"That's what happened." She heard somebody say. She turned around to Jo and Camille heading her way. Lucy smiled at them but as soon Jo saw her, her own smiled disappeared and a devious smirk replaced it.

"Hi girls." Lucy chirped.

"Hey Lucy." Camille greeted cheerfully as the blonde beside her just waved her hand.

"Lucy, why don't you go reserve us some seat as the pool, we'll be right there as soon as buy our smoothies." Jo suggested with the same smirk on her face.

"Sure thing." She smiled as she strolled out to the pool area.

"Jo, what are you planning now?" Camille asked the girl next to her.

Jo was about to say something until some girl walked to them

"Hey Jo, is it true that Lucy still keeps a teddy bear and talks to it every night?" she asked.

Camille's jaw dropped then looked at the blonde.

"Yup." Jo said making Camille glare at her.

The girl started laughing as it strolled away.

"Jo, what the hell was that?" Camille asked.

"I told you that we're going to people something, right?" Jo winked at her before heading to the smoothie shop.

Camille let out another sigh and followed her best friend.

"Three strawberry blitz." Jo said to the lady at the counter and paid for it.

After a while the lady gave to them their smoothies. Camille took hers as Jo took hers and Lucy's. The brunette was headed to the door but noticed Jo sat on one of the tables.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

Jo took out a bottle from her bag and poured some of its contents to Lucy's smoothies.

"What's that?" Camille's eyes went wide.

"I just spiked a little bit." Jo snickered.

"Jo you're acting a little scary already." Camille stated.

The two went back to the pool area and saw Camille waiting at one of the tables with two available chairs beside her.

"Sorry for making you wait." Camille said taking a seat.

"Here you go." Jo smirked while giving the spiked smoothie to Lucy.

"Thanks." She said.

Lucy brought the straw close to her mouth as Camille can't take it anymore, she swatted the smoothie from Lucy's hands.

"Camille, why did you do that?" Lucy asked looking at the spilled drink on the floor.

"Sorry, it was an accident." Camille said trying her best to make an excuse.

Jo looked at it with disappointment; she stood up from her seat and walked away.

"What's wrong with her?" Lucy asked Camille.

"It's nothing." Camille shook her head as she fell back unto her seat.

...

As Jo ran to her apartment, she crashed into another person on the way.

"Watch where you're going!" she hissed. Once she looked up, she noticed it was Kendall.

"Ohmygosh, I'm so sorry, Kendall." She apologized.

Kendall stood up and offered his hand to Jo. She gladly took it and brushed herself off.

"How have you been doing these past days?" he asked.

"Oh you know… stuff." Jo replied nervously.

Before Kendall could say anything, Jo was already dashing out to her apartment. She no longer waited for the elevator; she took the stairs instead, giving her quite a workout. She arrived her apartment all sweaty and tired from climbing those stairs. She plopped down on the couch and looked around her apartment. She's been back for already a week now and she hasn't finished packing yet. She heard from Camille that the boys helped Lucy settle in and they even invited her to go see their 'All Over Again.' Concert and that's when she and Kendall hit it off.

Jo sighed once more as she looked out of the window and saw Lucy and Camille laughing.

"She took everything from me." Letting a tear drop escape her eyes.

* * *

**Don't get too expectant, just like Genius Of Love, this would only be a short one. **

**About 4-5 chapter... i think.**

**If you would review, I would love you!**


	3. The First Real Smile

**I did warn you about Jo being all OOC, right?**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN BTR (though I want to)**

* * *

Jo cried inside her bathroom, with a blade beside her and her bleeding wrist. She grabbed the bag next to her and took out the bottle of alcohol. She opened it and drank its content. Nothing new here, it's been a month since she came back and ever since the many failed attempts to take Lucy away from her Kendall; she gave up and started cutting and drinking sometimes take in some pills.

It was currently midnight and the whole town was probably asleep by now but considering she was living in a LA, that was impossible. She saw a flash of light through her window; she stood up from the cold bathroom floor and peaked out of the window. There she saw Kendall getting of his car and Lucy right behind him before they started making out and entering the palmwoods. With that she broke down into tears once more. She opened the medicine cabinet and took out the pills. She took out three pills but before she can put it in her mouth, she heard a loud bang on the door.

"Jo, I know you're not asleep yet, open up!" she heard Camille shout.

She put back the pills and left the bathroom to open the door for her best friend. As soon as Camille saw Jo her eyes went wide.

"Jo, what happened to you?" she asked eyeing the girl.

Her hair was a mess, she was wearing super baggy clothes, the cut on her wrist was still bleeding and her eyes were all red, she looked like she was going to collapse any minute. Camille took her hand and pulled the blonde back to the inside of the apartment.

"Jo, I'll ask this again; what happened?" the brunette calmly ask as she lightly shook her friend's shoulders.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm giving up!" Jo cried, falling on her knees.

Camille hugged her best friend tightly as Jo kept on crying her eyes out. The heartbreak she was going through wasn't disappearing any time soon. Seeing she just saw her love and that rocker chick make out minutes ago.

"You're stronger than this, get a grip of yourself!" Camille almost yelled but she saw the pain in Jo's eyes.

"Go to sleep and umm... I'll clean up this place." Camille said as she scanned the apartment.

Trash was everywhere, unclean dishes in the sink and looks like Jo hasn't completed unpacking yet. Jo reluctantly nodded and went to her room to get some needed shut eye.

Camille sighed as she took out a mop from the janitor closet from across the hall and started to get to work. As she finished with the dishes and the living room and unpacked all the left boxes, she headed to the only place she hasn't cleaned yet; the bathroom.

She gasped at the sight, there was blood on the corner of the room along with a blade beside the stains and there was an opened bottle of pills on the sink and empty bottles of alcohol on the floor. She almost cried, her best friend was doing all of these things to herself. She picked up the empty bottles and placed the bottle of pills back in the medicine cabinet. She wiped the blood stain off and threw the blade to the trash can. When she was done cleaning everything, the sun already rose indicating that it was already morning. She went to the kitchen and cooked Jo breakfast before taking her leave.

Inside Jo's bedroom, she woke up from her first productive sleep for the past month. She stretched her arms and went out to see breakfast already prepared on the table. She smiled at this; at least she has a best friend to count on. She ate the food in silence before placing the empty dish in the sink and took a shower before heading out. A regular sunny morning, kids were already buzzing around. To tell you the truth, the sun blinded her. It was her first time to go out in days. Even the sight of smiles were blinding to her eyes, she was truly depressed.

"Hey Jo!" she heard somebody greet. A little smile came over her face when she realized it was Kendall but it quickly disappeared when she saw Lucy with him.

"Hey…" Jo trailed off.

"Where were you for the past days?" Lucy asked, leaving Kendall's grasps of her waist.

"Just doing some things." She said, wanting to leave this place as soon as possible.

Lucy was about to say something but her phone went on, taking one glance at it she let out a grunt and looked at the two.

"I've got to go, see you guys later." She said as she placed a kiss on Kendall's cheek and giving a wave at Jo before going out.

"They didn't do goodbye kiss." Jo whispered.

"What did you say?" Kendall asked turning back to Jo.

"Nothing, so Kendall how about hanging out by the pool?" Jo suggested.

Kendall smiled and playfully offered his arm as Jo took it and they skipped to the pool.

As they entered the pool area, the better view of the sun's light made Jo squint her eyes. But they quickly adjusted to it; once her vision came back she saw the rest of the members of BTR having a water fight and a really wet yet mad Camille, drying herself. And not a minute too soon, Kendall already threw a water balloon at her. She put on a fake angry face as she stole one of the water guns and shot Kendall with it. For the first time in a month, she smiled for real.

* * *

**Sorry guys, I've kind of rushed this one :P**

**Review please :)**


	4. Tell Me What's Wrong

**Is it me or am I losing my writing style? **

**Anyways, Chapter 4 is up!**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN BTR**

* * *

The group laughed as they sat around the fire and with towels wrapped around them.

"That sure was fun!" Carlos chirped causing everybody to laugh.

"Had a good time?" Camille whispered to Jo as Kendall tells a random story.

"Yup…" she answered droopily as her eyes struggling to keep open.

"And then the hockey puck went-" Kendall was cut off by Jo's head on his shoulder. He looked at the Jo and smiled, she was already asleep.

"Why don't you take Jo back to her apartment, Kendall?" Camille suggested as she took the key from Jo's pocket and handing it to Kendall.

"But, this girl's going to catch a cold if I leave her there." Kendall told her.

"I'll be right up after I changed my clothes." Camille reassured him.

Kendall nodded as he picked up Jo, bridal style and took her to her apartment and gently laying her on the couch. She scanned her body, she loss so much weight from the last time he saw her but what truly shocked him was the cut on her wrist. He shook his thoughts and went to the kitchen to grab himself a cold drink. As he opened the fridge, his eyes widened at the stored alcohol bottles in it. He quickly shut it and went to the bathroom to see if there was some medicine for the headache he was experiencing. As he opened the medicine cabinet, his eyes landed on the pills, he took it and scanned the bottle.

"Kendall?" he heard, he turned around to see Jo by the doorway with teary eyes.

"Jo, what have you been doing to yourself?" he asked.

She snatched the bottle of pills from him and fell to the ground, crying.

"Leave me alone!" she yelled at him.

"Not unless you answer my question!" he demanded.

She threw the bottle at him but he quickly avoided it making the bottle scatter unto pieces as it made contact to the wall.

"Leave!" she hissed but Kendall shook his head. He took her in his arms as Jo struggled to get free.

"Please stop." She whispered as she allowed more tears to spill from her eyes.

"Please tell me what's wrong." The boy pleaded.

"Never!" she hissed and finally broke loose of his grasp and ran out.

"Kendall where's Jo?" Camille asked as soon as she arrived.

"She kind of ran out." Kendall looked down.

Camille's eyes went wide but suddenly softened as soon as she saw how down Kendall was.

"Give her some time, when she calmed down, talk to her but do it tomorrow, you should get some sleep." She explained as Kendall left the apartment.

She sighed as she made way to Jo's room; the blonde was already on her bed crying. She moved the blanket over her best friend before closing the lights and leaving for her own apartment.

...

Morning came and Jo stretched her arms but was quickly surprised to see Kendall on the floor sleeping. She clasped her mouth to make sure she won't scream and wake the boy up. She slowly tip toed out of the room and snuck out of the apartment. She ran to the pool area where she saw Camille.

"Camille, why was Kendall in my room?" Jo asked.

"Really? Wow, I told him to leave you alone last night." Camille giggled.

"Told who to leave you last night?" they heard Lucy asked to see her approach them.

"Nobody!" Jo quickly replied, Lucy gave her a weir look but shrugged it off and took a seat.

"Mind telling me why you're still wearing what you wore yesterday?" Lucy giggled as she saw Jo's wrinkled and dirty outfit.

"Didn't feel like dressing myself up." She replied lazily.

The two brunettes exchanged some looks before dragging Jo out of her seat and taking her to Lucy's apartment. They threw her to the shower as Camille raced to her apartment to grab some clothes and accessories. As soon s as Jo was out of the shower, the two girls made her do a little fashion show to pick her a perfect outfit. After thousands of outfits they finally settled on one before making Jo sit on the vanity as they fixed her hair, put on some necklace and bangles and applied some make-up. For the first time in a month, Jo can be now classified as a cute dresser.

She wore denim short shot and a white hanging blouse with a black tank top inside. She wore black ballet flats on her feet and she had layers on necklaces and bangles. Her hair was straight and had subtle make-up on.

"OMG, Jo you look absolutely great!" Camille squealed then looked at Lucy who was still wearing her over all black outfit.

"Please don't tell me…" she said backing away.

Camille grinned as she shoved the articles of clothing to her. Camille asked Jo to play with it and she agreed as they did the same kind of torture the two brunettes previously did to Jo to Lucy. After a while Lucy twitched at the sight of herself, to her she looked disgusting but to the other two, she looked amazing.

She wore a mid-thing length skirt with a belt that had a heart on it and a pink blouse, she wore a simple heart necklace and a charm bracelet and her long brown hair was tied up into a low ponytail. On her feet, she wore gold flip flops on her feet.

"I look terrible!" she exclaimed.

"No you don't!" Camille countered. Since Camille was already a preppy dresser, she didn't need a costume change.

She wore a purple floral sun dress that went up to her mid-thigh and her brown, curly hair had a headband as its accessory. She wore a necklace that Logan gave her and some bangles. On her feet was a pair of gladiator flats.

Her face lit up like there's a light bulb floating on her head, she took Lucy and Jo's hands and pulled them back to the pool are where the four guys were hanging out. Logan quickly greeted her and she whispered something to his ear causing him to laugh.

"Shut up!" Camille playfully hit his arm and continued to drag the two. She walked up to Kendall who was currently sleeping on one of the lounge chairs and made Lucy and Jo stand in front of him. She went up to Carlos and said something to him, Carlos nodded and took out his water gun and shot Kendall causing him to wake up. When he abruptly sat up, he saw his girlfriend and his ex standing in front of him with their playful outfits causing him to blush at the sight.

"Are you okay, Kendall?" Lucy asked looking at the way his face heat up.

He nodded his head and looked away as Jo sent out a glare at her best friend who was giggling at the side. Jo crossed her arms and walked away causing Kendall to look worriedly at her.

* * *

**Well, I did say that I'm only going to make this story short and that it would have a minimum of 5 chapters, but since you're all too nice, I'll give you a choice:**

**I'll rush this thing so that we'll meet the limit or I'll make this thing longer.**

**Tell me what you want and also review this chapter while you're at it ;)**


	5. Give It A Shot?

**Chapter 5 is here!**

**And I've come to the decision to make this story a little longer ;)**

**Disclaimer: Give me some time and I'll buy BTR but for now... I DON'T OWN BTR**

* * *

"Stupid!" Jo exclaimed as she kicked a rock. She was currently at Palmwoods Park, evening just fell and she kept on ranting on how stupid she was to trust Camille to take her to Kendall. The park was empty, most people was already inside their apartments or out. She heard a branch break and she turned around to see Kendall holding a picnic basket and a blanket. She stared at him as he smiled at her.

"Want to sit down and have a picnic?" he asked as Jo nodded slightly.

Kendall laid out the blanket and placed the food her prepared or let's say Camille cooked. Once he was done, he patted the space beside him saying Jo to sit down. She reluctantly sat down and ate the sandwich in front of her.

"It's been a long time since we had a picnic." Kendall informed leaning against the tree.

"Why are you here?" Jo abruptly asked.

"Well it's because Ca-" he stopped when he realized that he almost blew Camille's plan.

"-rlos prepared too many food and we suggested to give them to you." Kendall said lamely.

Jo rolled her eyes and opened the can of coke and drank its contents.

"Are you still mad at me?" he asked.

Jo sighed and hugged he knees "Kind of."

"Could you at least tell me why you are doing this to yourself?" he asked hoping this time, he'll get an answer.

"Nope, I have a question of my own; why are you dating Lucy?" she asked trying not to be too bitter.

"I like her, though she hates PDAs and not as sweet, she still makes me feel special." He said calmly.

"Why did you date me?" she muttered causing Kendall to straighten up.

"Well, you're sweet, you share the same interests as me, you keep me grounded, you don't really care if millions of people were watching us kiss and you make me feel like I'm the luckiest guy in the world." He smiled.

She was surprised but utterly overjoyed about what he said. She looked up to the sky and smiled, it's been a while since she felt peace.

"If we ever had a chance to rekindle our love, will you give it a shot?" Jo asked still eyes closed.

Kendall took her hand "Yes…" he whispered before planting a kiss on her lips.

"Kendall!" they heard, they pulled away and saw Lucy flabbergasted.

"Lucy?" Jo said.

"I-it's not what you think!" Kendall said trying to defend himself.

"So all you said is a lie?" Jo yelled.

Kendall looked back and forth from the two, he thought, Lucy is his girlfriend so he should take her side.

"Y-yes." Kendall said, looking down.

Tears formed through her eyes and quickly ran away. Out of nowhere, Camille came and smack Kendall on the head.

"Jerk" she muttered before running after her best friend.

"You were willing to cheat on me?" Lucy asked, obviously hurt.

"No, it's not it…" he said.

Lucy shook her head and ran away too. Kendall lied down on the blanket "What have I done?" he shouted to the sky.

…

"Jo, open up!" Camille said as she continuously pounded on the door of Jo's room

"No!" she stubbornly said.

Camille sighed and kicked the door opened. "Good thing I auditioned for that martial arts role."

She saw Jo crying on the bed and a blade, centimeters from her wrists. Camille walked up to her and snatched the blade away from her.

"Jo, get a grip of yourself!" she commanded, shaking her shoulders.

Jo wiped off her tears and got off of her bed.

"Every time I do, I get hurt again." She told the brunette.

She pulled Jo into a hug "Forget about Kendall, you're much stronger than this." Though she wasn't so sure if she wants her best friend to give up on the person she loves yet she needs to stop this girl from killing herself.

"Camille, please leave me alone just for a while." Jo said.

"Promise you won't drink, but nor take any pills?" Camille asked.

Jo nodded and Camille let go of her, she gave her best a friend a smile before she allowed her to leave the place.

"Now to look for Kendall..." Camille said to herself as she ran to through the halls and stopping at the door that had the gold plate '2J' on it. She knocked only to be greeted by her boyfriend who placed a kiss on her cheek as she went in.

"Where's Kendall?" he asked the two boys who were playing on the couch.

"In our room, he won't come out." Logan told her.

Camille nodded and barged into the room where Kendall is currently sulking.

"Kendall, how many times do I have to tell you… choose one already!" Camille practically yelled at him.

"Camille, go easy on him." They heard James yelled causing the other two boys to laugh. She rolled her eyes and closed the door.

"Is it Jo or Lucy?" she asked.

"I don't know I like Lucy a lot but I-" he was quickly cut off by Camille.

"-love Jo." She finished.

"How did…" he looked at her shock.

"Puh-lease even a blind man in the middle of nowhere can see that you love her and I guarantee you, she loves you too." She smiled.

"So you're telling me to break up with Lucy?"

"No, I'm not telling you to do anything except make a choice. The longer you make it last, the bigger the damage." She told him efore heading out to the door.

"Wait, where's Jo?" he asked before she can leave.

"In her room and if you're looking for Lucy she's at her apartment."

"Time to do this!" he said standing up.

* * *

**Though it's pretty obvious who he'll choose but I'd like you guys to keep waiting a little longer.**

**Review for Chapter 6!**


	6. Rekindled Love

**Final chapter's up!**

**I must say, I'm proud of this one and we only exceeded one chapter.**

**Enjoy my dear readers.**

**Disclaimer: I'm getting really irritated in doing this stupid Disclaimer.. so somebody buy BTR for me so I don't have to do this :P Still don't own it :(**

* * *

"Lucy!" Kendall called at the girl who was reading a book by the lobby.

"Oh, hi Kendall." She greeted.

"I need to tell you something." He panted, running all the way from the flower shop and back here wasn't an easy task, he was supposed to meet Jo first but since he saw Lucy, he might as well do it.

He eyes landed on the bouquet of roses in his hands, she looked at him in awe "You're apologizing for what happened earlier." She smiled as she took the roses from him.

"But…"

"Thanks Kendall, I love it." She said, giving him a quick peck on the lips.

"But…" he attempted again.

"I've got to go, thanks again." She said before walking away.

He fell unto the chair behind him and sighed and just his luck Logan and Camille walked to him.

"Hey bro, feeling down again?" the raven haired boy chuckled earning him a punch on the arm from Camille.

"Why did we just see Lucy walk happily with a bouquet of roses in her hands, does this mean you choose her?" Camille asked.

"No, I was supposed to meet Jo and I found Lucy here and I went to talk to her about me, choosing Jo but then she saw the flowers and assumed it was hers. I tried to tell her that it wasn't for her but she already took it from my hands then I was about to explain again but she said that she has to go and now I'm doomed once Jo finds out that i9 gave Lucy her flowers!" he said in one go causing Logan to laugh and Camille shake her head.

"Here." She said handing him some money "Go buy some flowers for Jo."

"I'd love to but I'm kind of worn out from running to the flower shop and back." He sighed.

"Ever heard of driving?" Logan chuckled.

"So you're telling me to go up and grab my keys from the apartment." He glared.

"Here, take my car." He said as he threw him his car keys.

"What about you two, I'm fully aware that you guys are going on a date." Kendall said to the couple in front of him.

"We can go back up and get your keys so we can use your car, don't worry, man." He reassured.

"Thanks guys!" he said as he stood up and walked out.

"Thanks for doing that for him." Camille smiled to her boyfriend as he kissed the top of her head.

"Come on, I've got to get his keys." He said wrapping his arm around her shoulder.

Meanwhile, Kendall drove to the flower shop he just went a couple of minutes ago. He went inside and to be greeted by the same guy.

"Hello boy, back again?" he chuckled.

"Yeah, my girlfriend thought it was for her…" Kendall suddenly realized what he just said.

"No… I mean…" he tried to defend himself.

"Hahaha very funny, don't worry a lot of guys come here and do the same thing." He winkled knowingly.

"Just give me another bouquet, please." He sighed as he threw the money on the counter.

"Sure thing." The man chuckled, he came back another bouquet and took the cash and gave Kendall his receipt. Kendall reluctantly thanked the guy and left and drove back to the Palmwoods. He saw Jo and smiled.

"Hey Jo." He greeted with the roses behind his back, Jo looked at him and he was shocked, she was crying, she shook her head and passed him, walking away.

"Jo, come back!" he saw Camille running after her with Logan behind her, Camille managed to run fast enough to pass Kendall but he took a hold of Logan's arm to stop him.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Jo saw the roses you gave Lucy…" Logan told him.

"Not good, not good!" Kendall panicked.

"No Duh, Sherlock" Logan replied sarcastically.

The blonde rolled his eyes at his friend.

"Hey there, Kendall." They heard Lucy say. The both turned around to Lucy smiling at them.

"Why do you have another bouquet?" she asked.

"Umm… Its Logan's…. No I mean… It's for Camille…. Wait…. It's for Camille from Logan." Kendall said, mentally slapping himself for the pathetic excuse he just said.

"You've got to tell her." Logan said to his friend before running to where his girlfriend was chasing her best friend.

"Tell me what?" Lucy gave him a puzzled look.

"Lucy, you're a great girl and any guy would be lucky to date you but…." He paused.

"You're breaking up with me?" Lucy asked with tears forming her eyes.

"Y-yes, it's not you, it's me, Jo and I used to date and when she came back, I started falling in love with her again." He tried to explain. Lucy wiped the tears and gave him a smile.

"Just like your song." She giggled; she gave him a kiss on the cheek "Sorry it didn't work out between us."

He nodded; she gave him one small smile "Go after her." She told him. He smiled at her before running to where Jo went.

At the park sat Jo sitting under a tree, crying her eyes out with Camille kneeling next to her and Logan standing awkwardly beside them. When he caught a glimpse of his best friend, he patted his girlfriend's shoulder causing her to look at him and he pointed at the boy who was running up to them. Camille silently stood up as the couple left Jo there, knowing that she's in safe hands.

"Jo…" he whispered, the said girl lifted her head up and saw Kendall with the bouquet of roses in his hands the roses were right in front of her face.

"Kendall, what's this?" she asked bitterly.

Kendall sat next to her "It's for you."

"Give it to Lucy." She scoffed.

Kendall sighed and placed the flowers next to him on the soft grass, he placed his hand on Jo's chin to make her look at him.

"I already broke up with Lucy." He stated, Jo eyes widened and she wiped off her tears.

"Why?" she asked.

"Because…" he breathed "I Love You!"

New tears came flowing down her eyes; she didn't know whether to be mad, sad or happy. He leaned in closed until their lips met. The kiss was perfect; none can be heard even if there are tons of kids playing in the park. She then realized that she was kissing back making Kendall smiled. Not one of them wanted to stop but air became a problem, they both pulled away. Kendall saw Jo still crying, he wiped off her tears with his thumb and caressed her cheeks.

"Do you love me, Jo?" he asked.

Jo placed her hand over his that was still on her cheek "More than you'll ever know." She giggled and with that, they shared another sweet kiss.

* * *

**So, what do you guys think?**

**Like it or Hate it? Review :)**


End file.
